robotballzfandomcom-20200214-history
Couples
The General Idea of this page is rather simple. I will list below all of the couples that are in Robot Ball Z along with their stories, how they are together, and other such things. So, without further adeu, I hope you enjoy this...the most romantic page on the site. Trunks and Android 18 This was the very first couple to show up in Robot Ball Z. Trunks had (before this point) nothing but hate and anger thrown at him at his peers, so Android 18's supportive and hard love attitude was a godsend for him. They bonded for a short time and their relationship grew, and once she accepted his offer to go to Sonic, it was set. These two were a perfect match. Since Episode 5, they have not been seen together but Trunks has hinted from time to time that their relationship is still healthy and going very strong. Vegeta and Bulma Yes, this is a couple that exists in Dragon Ball Z as well. Sue me. The difference is, though, Vegeta and Bulma don't act the same as they do in the Akira Toriyama anime. Oh, no. As we have seen so far their relationship is seemingly based on Sexual Intercourse alone, as that is all we have seen them doing in the two episodes we have been witnesses to their private affairs. This relationship may seem healthy, but don't judge a book by it's cover. In a mini episode, Bulma made love to Vegeta's right hand man, Nappa. Luckily for her, though... Vegeta was willing to forgive her. Nappa however...will meet his end soon enough thanks to what he did to Bulma. Past Batman and Mom There is not much known about this couple other than they are the parents of the four Batmen that roam around in the present time. That's right. Park Batman, Justice Batman, Sexy Batman, and yes...even Evil Batman...are the products of these two bumping uglies. The couple has only made one appearance in Episode 10, but in that short time frame it can be gathered that while Past Batman seems enthusiastic and loving, Mom just goes with the flow and doesn't care what happens. This could explain the attitudes of their Batchildren. Another fun fact, is that since Mom is basically a head with no body, her babies grow inside her hair instead of her uterus. Past Batman died in the same episode he debuted, so we may not see this couple again. Who knows? Captain Ginyu and Frieza Probably the most unexpected couple, Captain Ginyu and Frieza have a very strange relationship. It's not enough that they are surprisingly gay for eachother, but they also enjoy the...darker side of relationships if you know what I mean. Yes, I am speaking about that. Now, there isn't much known about this couple and Frieza and Ginyu seem a bit flirty, but from what can be seen in the one or two parts showing their relationship, they seem to be creepily into eachother which is good for....them. Yeah, pretty much just them. Where this relationship will go from here is unsure as Frieza has yet to rescue Captain Ginyu from the bottom of the tub he is drowning in. For now, we wait (not very) anxiously to see where their relationship goes. Future Great Saiyaman and Prostitute The Great Saiyaman was on the search for honey for the longest time. He constantly bothered Vegeta in the mini episodes for this very reason, begging him and begging him, showing just how desperate he is to get a honey. Vegeta, of course, turned him down every time. Luckily for Saiyaman though...King Kai was feeling generous. Thanks to this, he gave the Saiyaman a honey...or should I say Prostitute. This woman is a blubbering skank moron who makes absoulutely no sense. The perfect match for a buffoon like Great Saiyaman. They made their debut in Episode 13 and will probably make the occasional appearance as a couple here and there. Doctor Fruit and his women Throughout the Mini-Episodes Doctor Fruit has had many women. His first girl pal named Chickie bought him his favorite pair of pants and his second girl pal backed him up during his rants. It is unknown if any of these are his girlfriend or not, at this point it seems we will just have to wait and see.